


Hallowee(n)ing at the Castle

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Gwyn Castle is known for its various ghost stories through the ages. Oliver Merton works there as a guide. On Halloween, he has to dress up, guide a group of Gothic enthusiasts, and hold his pee while visiting the place where the supernatural reigns.
Series: Old Houses, New People [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236341
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver Merton works almost every day as a tour guide at Gwynn Castle. He loves working there, but the work is quite a routine. Though Gwynn Castle is known for its bloodshed and reported hauntings of old lord and ladies, speaking about the same thing every day can bore him. What makes him happy is the reaction of those interested in historical facts, and fictions, he has told them. 

That’s when he met Sebastian.

Sebastian Du Bois is quite happy to learn about history of the Castle, and is quite into English history after he has performed some Shakespeare Play. Oliver meets him almost every time when The Castle organizes a special exhibition or festival. Gwynn Castle is known for rumoured hauntings and legends about witchcrafts, so Oliver knows quite well the fact and fiction behind the myth. Sebastian always appears whenever he starts his session, and later asks him for a date. Who could deny a date from such a smooth-skinned thin man, with smiley face? They dated for the first time about four months ago, and Oliver finds Sebastian the best part of his life now. Sebastian inspires him to learn more about world history, and he has always been a great listener. 

What Oliver doesn’t quite like is the fact that Sebastian loves to surprise him.

He could remember his birthday last month. He was taking a bus home and regretted drinking tea with Laura and Tina at the castle before leaving. The mug was too big, and Laura and Tina insisted that they would buy some cake for him at the bakery nearby. It was a lovely chat, with his eyes ogling at Tina’s boyfriend, Raman. Before they left, Raman excused himself and, sneakily, grabbed his crotch running to The Gents. He knew what Raman did for sure, and regretted not doing that. He texted Sebastian that he’d arrive soon, fidgeting in the bus. The time had passed so slowly, and finally he arrived. He unlocked the door, headed to the toilet just to find Sebastian dressed up as a gift box, sitting on a toilet and yelling “surprise!” at him. Oliver started to spurt in his trousers, and panted, “Babe, let me pee, first! I’m dying for a piss!” It was quite difficult for Sebastian to move out of the toilet, as Oliver spurted even more. Finally he unzipped and released his golden acidic gush into the toilet bowl. He couldn’t help seeing Sebastian bulge up in his tight spandex. Sebastian surprises him often, but it always ends with a lovely result. He has to admit that whenever Sebastian dresses up, he is kind of turned on. 

It’s Halloween today, and Oliver has to guide four sessions of Ghost Tours around the Castle. Each tour has ten stops, and culminates at the South Tower, where people believed that Lady Penelope Langley, or Lady Seven Scars, has commit suicide after she was physically abused by her father, who forced her to marry the evil Lord Harold Crewe. Legend has it that after the death of the lady, her father never manages to open the family’s chest, which contains all the valuables, and both her father and Lord are haunted by the Lady showing them the key before being pushed off the cliff. People still sees her with the key standing on the cliff.  
He gets dressed in a regency costume, with tight riding habits, which Sebastian loves looking at. He still recalled the time he met Sebastian in this costume, and Sebastian just couldn’t keep his eye off of him. It’s a bit tight below the waistline. That might be the reason. The fact that he dresses quite similarly to the legend of Lord Donaldson, the charming eighteenth-century gentleman, who was believed to have fought with Joe Cole, a man falling in love with his wife, and ended up killing one another. He wears this at the castle, reads the legends, and prepares for four rounds of the tour, all fully booked for Gothic and Horror enthusiasts, then he’d hand his job over to Michael, who’d get into a fake blood-stained armour to represent the dreadful Lord Danistone, who guards against the treasure chest even though he had passed away for ages. 

It is a cold night, so Laura and Tina, who organizes all the show on the pathway, and dresses up as Lady Sylverfield, and Ertha the sorceress, boils a great deal of hot water for them to warm themselves up. The castle is situated upon the hill, where the cold wind blows. He has drunk a few cups and prepares the tour with Laura and Tina, and then Michael arrives, with his short red hair and a beautiful smile, and asks for some huge mug of hot tea. They talk about the route again, with Josh, Raman (Tina’s handsome husband), Sunita, Freddie, and Maria following up. Even if he had drunk a few cups of tea, the fact that newcomers brew their tea makes Oliver desire for a couple more. 

Everything has been prepared. Unfortunately, before Oliver could start his first trip, he accidentally crashes into the desk, and its sharp corner makes a small hole in his regency trousers. “Are you OK, Ollie?” Laura comes up to him. “I’m fine. I’m not hurt. The costume was torn just a little. See. Just a small hole on my inner thighs. Nobody will see that!” 

Oliver is sure everything is fine. When the wind blows, he feels quite cold. He has goose bumps. This is what Halloween is like!


	2. Chapter 2

“So this is the secret gate which is believed to lead to the infernal region,” Oliver smiles wickedly, looking at his attentive listeners. “It is believed that after Sir Paul Worthington has stolen the sacred book from an Indian temple and mocks the gods and its scripture. Suddenly, at this gate,” he points out at the old stone gate, through to the garden, “ appears a gentleman in black who snatches Sir Paul into the weird dimension, as he says in his record, “dark deep abyss filled with moans and screams. Wait a minute! I think…” Suddenly, Ollie is touched from behind by a man in black. He feigns his terror for the fourth time, and then explains starts to explain about the truth behind this legend and the history of the script. Oliver has to admit that Raman, the man in black, almost makes him wet himself. To tell the truth, Oliver feels quite desperate to urinate at the middle of his third tour, but he knew that his visitors could not wait. He regrets drinking too much tea and hot chocolate. It has worked quite well to warm him up, but now the liquid needs to escape from his body. “I have to leave you here,” Raman touches Ollie’s wrist again. This time he is quite alarmed, and he could feel a hot, small spurt coming out of his urethra. Oliver grits his teeth. Two more stops to go, then you can pee!  
Despite his almost overflowing bladder, the tour goes quite well. He, ironically, reminds the visitors to use the toilet before they join the thirty-minute tour because all the toilets within the castle are closed except the biggest one at the front gate due to security reasons. He sees a great number of young men, who doesn’t seem to listen and looks very desperate at the end of the tour. If it were a normal castle visit, they wouldn’t be in trouble because, firstly, they could use the toilet in the garden, at the souvenir shop near the ancient kitchen, or below the south tower; secondly, they would be in normal clothes, not in a weird costume, which is quite hard to take off. Ollie has to admit he fantasise about some of them having trouble with their Halloween costumes, but now he is worried the most about himself. When he talks about the gate to hell at the garden, he is dying to use the public toilet there. He uses it all the time after a long guided tour, but now he just can’t. Oliver squirms as one of the guests asks him about Sir Paul Worthington, the adventurer who used to stay at Gwynn Castle. He pretends to shiver in the cold, to hide his desperation, but the real cold wind sweeps through the tourists and him. His bladder is screaming after such freezing wind has passed through him.  
Oliver sighs and turns back to his visitors to lead them to the next stop, and also to grab his crotch. The small hole in the fabric let in the cold temperature, which makes him suffer more. Oliver sighs again softly, hopefully without anyone noticing.

What quite surprises him actually is Maria’s acting and make-up skill. Usually, she wasn’t that good acting as Lady Seven Scars when they practice, but today, she has tried hard and even walked up to the cliff to appear at the south tower even before the group reaches the spot, where she was to appear. When he walks past Maria in the garden, she looks so similar to the portrait of Lady Seven Scars, with very realistic scars. Only when she appears beside him to explain all the facts about Lady Seven Scars, she does look like the same clumsy Maria, who gets nervous with a great number of visitors. 

Finally he reaches the penultimate spot. Oliver speaks very quickly so that he will reach the last stop in no time. He squirms again as the wind blows, looking at the south tower. He hopes he could use a toilet there. That’s the place he used to pee quite often with Sebastian, who quite likes the South Tower.

“This is the small villa used by Sir Thomas Beddington, a friend of the Sylverfields, who owns the castle in the early twentieth century. Sir Thomas is known for his escapade and sexual violence against women. Lady Catherine Grey, who was forced into the villa, screams and asks for help as Sir Thomas starts to attack her. Suddenly, she says in her diary, the floor gaped open and Sir Thomas falls into a hole. Then, she sees a kind lady, which looks very familiar to her, guide her to the cupboard. Entering the cupboard, she suddenly finds herself at the foot of the hill, where fishermen met her and brought her back to the castle. She later learns about Sir Thomas’ death. Everybody says he falls over the cliff, but she was sure the earth has eaten him up.”

“What does that mean?” A man in Dracula cape asks.

Oliver hates interruption, squirming. “It means the earth just opens up and he falls into it. Lady Grey was quite sure about this because she knew about Ertha the sorceress, one of the practitioners of an ancient belief before the time of Christianity, revered by fishermen and foresters in the past. She knew there was an ancient painting of her just behind the villa. One day, the painting might smile to you,” 

Suddenly, a figure in ancient costume appears in the spotlight. It was Maria dressed as Ertha. Maria seems to forget to wipe off some of the fake scars on her face. Maria took a deep breath and explains slowly about the ancient Celtic belief about the relation of humans and nature. Oliver couldn’t help squirming as he could hear the waves crashing the cliff. He shouldn’t have drunk that much! As Maria is explaining about the secret passageway in the villa, which might actually help Lady Catherine from the approach of Sir Thomas, Oliver recalls the evening when he lets Sebastian explore the secret passageway and walks down to the rocky shore and has some good old fish and chips at the pub close to the shore. They are both flirty enough to talk, at home, about their observation at the trough urinals at the men’s room, where musky, muscular fishermen release the hot beer piss from their large tap. His dirty mind cannot help thinking about that experience, and the idea of urine gushing at the trough urinal makes him spurt once more. Maria is still explaining. After she ends her long talk, Oliver asks her,   
“Where’s Tina?”

“Oh, poor Tina, she seems to catch a cold and has a severe headache, so I told her to leave and dress up as Ertha for her.”

“OK, hurry, Maria. You’ll have to dress as Lady Seven Scars!”

“Certainly,” It seems that Maria has just realised that it takes time to dress elaborately as Lady Penelope, or Lady Seven Scars. Maria runs off before telling him, “walk slowly, OK? I’ll need to prepare all the dress and the jewels!”

Oh God! Oliver screams inside. He knows that at a place like this he just cannot whip it out and relieve his aching bladder, and at this special occasion, where visitors enter after working hours and might see you in the dark. There is no way for him to relieve the suffering, but to hold on until the very end. He walks slowly, but he knows he might wet himself in front of his visitors. As one of the tourists share with him his experience at Celtic exhibition in London, he thought he was quite lucky to have something to distract him from his screaming bladder. Then, it starts to shower. He can feel everything: the shower, the waves, the cold wind, and the hot urine at the tip of his manhood.

He moans softly as he sees Maria as a Lady at the tower. Now it’s time to move on, and in less than five minutes, the tour will end. An imagination about a relief so close at hand makes him spurt once more, he looks down and checks. Luckily, there are no spots on his trousers. He squirms as he moves toward the South Tower. That bush looks like a nice place for him to piss, but he just can’t. His bladder throbs. He sighs, and tries to look normal.

“This is the place where the well-known Lady of Seven Scars, or Lady Penelope Langley, commit suicide and murdered her father and her fiancé. You might have heard of this in the brochure or the visitor guide. If this is your first time here,” He sees a lot of them nodding, which means he has to explain, “Lady Penelope Langley is a kind woman, who has to bear with an abusive and stingy father, who married her mother for wealth. When she was forced to marry Lord Harold Crowe, known as the evil slavemaster in South Africa, she committed suicide and returned to haunt her father and Lord Harold.” Oliver hears a chilling laughter. Maria was ready to appear soon. He squirms again because his brain keeps telling him to run to the toilet very soon. “Her father and Lord Harold just cannot open the treasure chest belongs to her and her mother and finds her hovering at the cliff with keys they wanted. She laughed,” He can hear the laughter again, “and said he would have to chaste her for the keys. Certainly, they had and fell from the cliffs to their death.” 

Oliver looks around to find Maria, as he grabs his crotch tight. Oliver really has to pee, and Maria cannot be late. He is sure Maria is around here because he can hear the laughter. Then, he sees Maria running out of the bush, the bush he just wanted to piss into it when he walked past. Her fake scars were misplaced, and she forgot the necklace, but her appearance looks fine. Oliver then explains about women in the eighteenth century, while Oliver has to turn his back to them all and grab his crotch. Maria, please hurry. He’s spurting out once more into his trousers.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s the end of our tour, folks! Thank you for visiting!” Maria and Oliver smile at the visitors, who walk across the garden to the entrance, and some of whom, Oliver has seen, grabbing his crotch just like him now. 

“Thank God. We did the first four rounds quite well!” Maria hugs him, as he screams inside due to his abdominal pain. Oliver winces. 

“Yeah, you might ask Sunita or Laura to act as Lady Seven Scars because it was a little too close from your last spot,” Oliver suggests, “I think you should rest and prepare for the next round. I’m so tired I’m going home.” 

“Where are you celebrating Halloween?” Maria is still asking. Oh, please leave him at peace. 

“I don’t know. Seb doesn’t say anything. Maybe just at home.” Maria walks into the dark, while he sighs and thinks of how to relieve himself in the dark corner, where the spotlights won’t reach him. Then he looks up at the wall of the South Tower and gasps.

He sees a lady in black, luxurious dress, with beautiful jewelled rings and necklace, the necklace he knows very well because he sees it every day in the painting inside the South Tower. He sees the scars and sees the keys in her hands. His bladder starts to squeeze itself and he just forcefully releases his golden pent-up liquid into his light-coloured trousers. He was shocked. The Lady of Seven Scars is in front of him. 

“Babe, it’s me!”

“Sebastian!”

“Yes, babe,” Sebastian just dressed up so beautifully, so similarly to Lady Penelope. “Are you all right? I just want to surprise you, and Raman guided me to the tower.”  
“I have to pee really bad!” Oliver still manages to control his urethra, despite the huge wet patch on his trousers. He smirks as he gets hard when he sees Sebastian in a costume. This beautiful version of Sebastian turns him on. That helps narrows the urethra, but not too long. He gropes his member slowly, as he enjoys the sight in front of him.

“Same here, babe,” Sebastian squirms. “I decide to wait until you finish the tour to get home with you. I just drank too much chocolate. Let’s go pee, babe. “ Sebastian heads to the stair, leading to the public toilet below the tower.

“Bastie, wait!”

“What?”

“That toilet is closed. You can only use the toilet at the entrance. Hasn’t Raman told you that?”

“No! Damn it!” Sebastian squirms, and starts to take off his corset. “Oh I can breathe now, but I still have to pee. That corset hurts my bladder!”

“We can do it, Bastie, let’s rush to the office!”

“Oh I shoudn’t have made you pee yourself! I couldn’t help thinking of it and now I need to pee even worse, Ollie!”

“Just through the garden and we’ll be able to pee in the toilet!”

As they heard the waves hit the cliff, Oliver finds the garden too large for him to get through, with such a full bladder. Sebastian looks the worse. 

“I hate the sounds of the waves! Ollie, I’m leaking!”

“Are you OK, babe?” Oliver looks at his boyfriend. Sebastian looks panicked.

“I can hold on. No worries. Damn it!” Oliver could see very clearly that Sebastian has started to pee into his thick skirt, as he squirms in it. He can hear the muffled sound of liquid running fast through the fabrics. Oliver crosses his legs. This is too much for him. He starts to leak as well. 

“Are you OK, babe?”

“I just can’t move!” Sebastian still pees into his skirt. “I still have to pee, a lot!”

“ Slowly, babe, let’s move to that side of the garden, OK?” Oliver isn’t sure he is going to make it. “Where you pee is going to be a part of the route in fifteen minutes or so. Let me help!” Oliver slowly takes Sebastian’s hand and lifts up his boyfriend, whose skirt starts to dribble to the floor. Oliver takes him to the thick rose bush, not far from the office. When he sees the office door, his urine flow starts once more. His bladder is tired with holding everything in. 

“We can make it, babe,” Oliver consoles Sebastian and himself.

“I’m sorry, Ollie. I can’t,” Sebastian sits down and Oliver starts to hear the hiss of hot urine from within Sebastian large skirt. Oliver looks at the office windows, and sees no one. So, he helps his boyfriend takes all the lingerie off, as he is leaking unstoppably. 

“Damn it!”

“We’re doomed, Ollie. Let’s just pee!”

Suddenly, Oliver can hear the sound of thick stream of urine hitting the ground as he sees Sebastian crouching down and pissing upon the ground. Sebastian looks so relieved, and that’s when he unties his trousers and whips his cock out next to Sebastian. The strong, acidic projectile hits the ground furiously as they both moan in joy. They piss hard and strong and never seem to stop so soon. They are still pissing when the office door opens, and out come Raman and Michael. Because of the darkness, Oliver and Sebastian weren’t sure how red their faces look to them.

“Oh you were caught short!” Michael exclaims.

“Sorry, Michael, we’re just…” Oliver doesn’t know how to explain.

“That’s all right.” Michael slowly tears off his fake medieval armour, revealing his snug trousers, while Raman is standing not so far away from Micheal, unbuckling. 

“You know, Laura is taking ages in the toilet.” Michael moans as he unbuckles and takes hold of his member. Then, both Oliver and Sebastian see Raman and Michael very clearly releasing their golden liquid, just like what they are doing.

“That feels great. I was dying for a piss,” Raman moans. “Oh man!”

“I shouldn’t have drunk so much, but it was so cold outside!” Michael pisses so hard that the frothy puddle not far from his feet starts to form very quickly. They all sigh in unison as their urine start to trickle. 

“Happy Halloweeeeeee…n!” Raman laughs.


End file.
